


Pointy Teeth

by Gort



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Ideas, Gen, Season/Series 02, Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gort/pseuds/Gort
Summary: Season 2, post episode 7. Ward might have escaped, but Bobbi is more than happy to help Daisy and Jemma brainstorm ways to prevent it from happening next time.Beta'd by Sunalso!
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22
Collections: Palentine's Day 2020





	Pointy Teeth

“Sharks?” Bobbi heard someone exclaim loudly.

She hadn’t expected anyone to still be up at this time of night, and for a second, she thought about skipping the water and heading straight for her bunk. She paused outside the doorway to the breakroom, listening, and was treated to a round of high-pitched, breathless giggling.

“Come on Jems, it’s a great idea.”

Her shoulders relaxed. It was just Jemma and Skye. No Hunter, thank god, she was too tired for another round of verbal sparring.

“You know, sharks are really fascinating creatures,” Jemma said. “They’re quite a lot more than just…teeth.” Her accent was more pronounced than normal, and Bobbi stepped into the room, curious, to find the two of them sprawled out on the couch. A half-empty bottle of tequila was on the table in front of them, along with two shotglasses and the mangled remains of several limes.

“Bobbi!” Jemma said, her eyes lighting up. Bobbi couldn’t help but smile. At least someone was happy to see her.

“Are you two celebrating something?” Bobbi asked, moving to the sink.

“Commiserating,” Jemma sighed.

“Hey, don’t you think we should put a moat in?” Skye asked. “We could fill it with sharks and alligators and then when Ward…I mean, if anyone tried to escape, they’d get eaten.”

“I told you, sharks and alligators require different habitats,” Jemma said, gesturing expansively before squinting at the ceiling. “And I think they’d eat each other.”

“With their pointy teeth!” Skye crowed.

Bobbi pulled down a couple of extra water glasses. “They would definitely eat each other if they were hungry enough.”

Jemma gasped, pushing herself upright. “That’s right, you’re a biologist! Excellent, come help me explain to Skye that a moat wouldn’t work nearly as well as a phalanx of intelligent droids.”

Skye snorted. “You’re like…a genius. Just make smart sharks.”

“Okay,” Bobbi said, crossing the room and handing each of them a glass of water. “First of all, have neither of you seen _Deep Blue Sea_? Smart sharks are a terrible idea.”

“Oh, like lethal robots are a great one,” Skye said, gulping down half her water. “That always ends well.”

“Smart droids!” Jemma exclaimed. “Not lethal robots. They could…stun. Like an icer” She fumbled for an empty shotglass and held it out to Bobbi. “Tequila?”

Bobbi hesitated for only a moment before giving in. She was tired of sitting in her room alone since she’d officially joined the team, and at least these two didn’t seem to mind her company.

“Sure.”

Jemma beamed, sloppily filling the shotglass to just shy of overflowing. Bobbi grabbed one of the saltshakers they’d commandeered and Skye handed her a slice of lime that’d somehow miraculously escaped their rampage. Bobbi lifted the drink in a silent toast before flowing through the steps of salt, tequila, lime. The bitter sting of salt and alcohol was soothed by the tang of fruit, and a familiar warmth spread through her chest.

Bobbi settled on the floor, stretching out her legs. “Orcas are already smart. Maybe we could just show them pictures of Ward.”

Skye almost choked on her water and then started laughing.

“Did you know that Orcas hunt sharks?” Jemma said, draping herself over the arm of the couch so she was facing Bobbi.

“Yes, I did,” Bobbi said, tossing her lime rind on the table.

“But everyone likes them more than sharks,” Jemma sighed.

“Uh, because teeth, Jems,” Skye said, baring hers. “Besides, orcas are cute.” She suddenly gasped and set her empty glass on the table with a thump. “Wait, wait. I’ve got it!”

“What?” Jemma said, sitting up.

“What if we made cute sharks?”

Jemma frowned. “Cute is really a matter of societal conditioning and…”

Skye held up a hand. “Okay but hear me out: Fluffy. Sharks.”

Jemma’s mouth dropped open and Bobbi could practically hear the wheels turning in her head. “You could pet them!” she squealed.

“This is the best idea we’ve ever had,” Skye said fervently.

Bobbi burst out laughing, lighter than she’d felt since coming back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Her ex might hate her, but at least the others were willing to give her a chance. It boded well for her mission.

“Like underwater puppies,” Bobbi said. “You know, whales and wolves are descended from a common ancestor.”

Skye nodded vigorously, her dark hair swinging. “I saw that on shark week! I think it was after the mermaid documentary.”

“Oh yes, American television, known for being so scientifically accurate,” Jemma said, sarcasm coloring her voice.

“Moats filled with mermaids,” Skye said, eyes wide.

“I’ll drink to that,” Bobbi said, reaching for the tequila. Despite the complications, she liked these people. She’d just have to hope for the best.

And keep Jemma from creating smart sharks. She was seriously going to have to arrange a movie night.

“Cheers,” Jemma said happily, sipping her water.

“Cheers,” Bobbi echoed, raising her shotglass.

“Mermaids,” Skye sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> For Palentine's Day 2020, in response to an amazing prompt from sunalso "Okay but hear me out: Fluffy. Sharks.” <3


End file.
